


Build You Up

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Se7en (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Based off of a prompt I saw on tumblr. Or something along those lines. I love these boys...Not too happy with this, but this fandom is dry as fuck so ...Gotta put out something once in a while or else it might die. Again?I don't know just take the torch and write something, please!





	Build You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt I saw on tumblr. Or something along those lines. I love these boys...  
> Not too happy with this, but this fandom is dry as fuck so ...Gotta put out something once in a while or else it might die. Again?   
> I don't know just take the torch and write something, please!

He’s been hurdled in the apartment for a bit now, approximately three weeks. If it wasn’t for William’s keenness for him, with buying him groceries and such, he wouldn’t survive like that. Perhaps he was doing it intentionally… But losing his patience, Somerset decides he has had enough of David like this and tried a course of action he saw plausible to work.

So, using the spare key he has acquired through possibly shady ways, the lieutenant enters the messy apartment and looks around to not spot the young man anywhere. After closing the door behind himself, he carefully walks into the bedroom, where David lays in the fetal position, pressing a pillow into his face, completely uncovered and still dressed. His shirt had more wrinkles than usual, hair unkempt even more so.

“David.” He begins and the other merely opens his eyes and glares at the other momentarily, before turning to face him proper with confusion sprayed across his face.

“What are you doing here?” His voice isn’t sleepy, but fairly drained.

“Take a shower and get dressed.” Comes an order from the older man.

“Why?” The other isn’t exactly jumping to comply, but he doesn’t sound like he’s very interested in fighting this off.

“Shut up and do it.” The same type of command, repeats itself, but rougher now.

“Fine.”

Somerset smirks to himself, watching as David undresses while leaving the room, no care if the other were to see him at all vulgar or weak. When he hears the water start running in the shower, William strides to the closet, quickly picking the most unflashy and sensible of the other’s clothes. The plainest tie, the least patterned suit, and of course, a shirt that thankfully didn’t need ironing.

He neatly laid them out on the bed, and sat down next to it, taking off his hat and waiting. Thankfully, Mills’ shower was quick and he stepped out of it soon enough. He walked back into the bedroom, trying to dry his hair. With a towel around his shoulders, he wandered to the drawers and took out some boxer briefs and socks. Completely disregarding his once partner he just passed. Thankfully Somerset didn’t take much offense to that. Instead, averting his eyes from the lower parts of the younger man’s self.

“So what’s the deal?” Mills inquires after the quiet settles in deeper than was comfortable for them. He turned to see Somerset sitting on the bed, dressed fairly nicely—then again he always was dressed nicely. But something about him right now felt less like an old man. His eyes shift and he looks over to the laid out clothing. He sighs, moving towards it.

“No deal, just figured I’ll take you out to eat.” It sounds casual enough… David falls for it.

“I don’t have too much money—“ It isn’t an attempt to argue, but based on the clothes laid out for him, this isn’t going to be an outing to a pizzeria with health inspection problems.

“It’s okay, I’ll pay.” David considers this, glancing at the other man and then nods.

He puts on his shirt, tie, pants—no problem. It’s when he reaches for the jacket is that Somerset grabs it before him and stands. With a furrowed brow, he lets the other help him put on the jacket and then they move to the door.

“Put on the gray shoes.” Another instruction and now David can’t help to roll his eyes.

“What are you? My mother?” He shoots back, Somerset chuckles but doesn’t say anything as the younger does as told anyways. Instead, William glances at his watch, then at David.

“Let me blow dry your hair.” He offers.

Mills glances up at him, confused.

“The hell’s gotten into you?” He feigns some amount of discomfort, but he knows deep down there is almost nothing at this point which would really make him uncomfortable…. However, this is still odd.

“We don’t have much time, it’ll be quicker…” The reasoning sounds sound enough… so why was there worry in David’s stomach now?

“Sure.”

Thankfully, it doesn’t take long, but it feels off. The way Somerset runs his hands through his hair… He liked when the other did it, but mainly in the bedroom. He never thought to look at it non-sexually. Because, well… Mills’ wasn’t gay, right? They only fucked every once in a while to distract David, to relieve him. So why was he feeling weak under the touch of his ex-superior officer? After, they’re done with it; Mills turns to Somerset, putting it all away. Glancing, almost looking like a lost puppy. William eventually turns back, giving him a look of pure questioning. David mends, deciding he was wrong. He sighs, before stepping in and kissing William lightly on the lips before heading back to the front door.

* * *

 

The restaurant…well, it was no Steve’s world of pizza, or some shit, that’s for sure. It was probably more impressive than anywhere David had taken Tracy to. He worried upon entering it, feeling out of place. Somerset, grabbed him by the elbow, leading him towards one of the tables. There he pulled out the chair and let David sit down and then sitting across from him.

This was really freaking weird. But… sort of being bounced around like this, well, it made him feel really fucking special. Like he had more power here than originally thought. He should play this to his advantage.

Once the waiter came over, he glanced through the menu ordering whatever he actually wished for, no restrains—he wasn’t the one paying after all. And seemingly Somerset didn’t mind. He softly smiled at him, which inflicted a smile onto David’s features. Oh, the old man had no clue what he was in for. Or so David thought…

They ate and drank, talking about relatively pointless cases, or at least things Somerset could say about them and then whispering or muttering the aspects he couldn’t disclose too much, but with full trust for Mills. Who in reality, missed the work, but also at the same time—really did fucking not. However, that is not something he wished to be hung up on.

After somehow not getting sloshed on wine (Imagine that, David Mills, drinking wine. Incredible) and leaving the restaurant oddly fell fed,  they headed for a walk back to Mill’s apartment. It wasn’t too ridiculously far away, but perhaps dangerous in such a city. Yet, they went. It was nice, the evening still full of people – but not so dreadfully as in a day.

It didn’t last long enough, even as the chatter continued on nothing substantial at all.

“Thank you for the evening, Somerset.” Mills says as he unlocks the door and steps in, the other following him.

“Oh, it’s all right, really. Just—“

Once further through the door, David turned to face Somerset, grinning and ready to say goodnight. Instead the other places a hand on his shoulder, other on his tie which he uses to drag him in—no telling feature on his face as he says the following:

“Now thank me properly.”


End file.
